Speak Now (English Version)
by The Fairy Witch
Summary: And they say 'Speak now' (Based on Taylor Swift's song: Speak Now) Hikari is depressed because her fiance, Gill, was forced to marry Luna by his stepmother. Will Hikari just give up? Bad summary, but just read it.


_Hi! This is my first one-shoot English fanfic. I made this English version just because _breeeezy123_ asked me to. Well, I was so happy to make this for _breeeezy123!_This story is based on Taylor Swift's song, Speak Now by my view.__Well, enjoy! :3_

**I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON.**

**DON'T LIKE?** **SO DON'T READ!**

**SORRY FOR MY (BAD) ENGLISH, BECAUSE I'M INDONESIAN AFTER ALL!**

**ESPECIALLY FOR THE GRAMMAR. IT'S SO BAD.**

Harvest Moon Animal Parade: Speak Now

_I am not the kind of girl,_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion..._

_But you are not the kind of boy,_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl..._

I was staring at the sea from the Light House. The waves danced, seemed trying to calm my overcasting soul. I sighed softly, trying to calm myself. Then I stared at the orange sun.

"Hikari ..."

I turned my head and noticed the man that I love was there. I immediately hugged him and then cried as loud as I could. He hugged me tightly, as he didn't want to let me go. He stroked my hair gently, and whispered:

"It's okay, it's okay"

I was still crying. No matter what the people would say when they saw me crying like this. At least I could hug him for the last time, because tomorrow he isn't mine anymore. Tomorrow is the day of the wedding. Gill, this man, would be forced to marry the snotty pink-haired woman, Luna. It wouldn't have happened if Gill's stepmother, newly married to his father a month ago, didn't exist.

Gill's stepmother owed to the Longman, and the edge wasn't able to pay the debts that very much. The family said that they would forget about the debts if Gill married their youngest daughter, Luna. Gill was forced to marry Luna, even Gill and I were engaged. Mayor Hamilton, Gill's father, could not do anything because Gill's stepmother threatened to commit suicide if Gill didn't marry Luna.

Luna is the youngest daughter of Longman, a wealthy family. She is very spoiled; all her desires must be fulfilled. Her attitude is the opposite of her elder sister, Candace. She is quiet, kind and independent. Candace already has a little happy family and living peacefully in Sunshine Islands, where her husband works. Since in their childhood, Luna had already liked Gill. But, when I came, I and Gill unexpectedly liked each other. Luna couldn't accept that and said she would revenge someday. And this was her revenge, successfully making my heart shattered.

Back to the Light House, it has already been more than 15 minutes I was crying in Gill's arms. When I could calm myself, we walked at the edge of the railing and standing there, staring at the sea together. Everything was silent until Gill broke it down.

"Whatever happens tomorrow, I will still love you, forever"

I was about to cry again, but Gill suddenly cupped my face, and then brought his face closer to mine. He slightly bowed and kissed me softly. I closed my eyes, kissed him back, feeling his soft lips pressing mine tightly. Suddenly I felt some water touched my cheek. I wondered, I wasn't crying. Where did the water come from?

Gill released the kiss and I looked at his face. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. Gill was ... crying. This was the first time I saw him cry. He quickly wiped his tears using his hands. Gill ... seemed very sad. Since the first time we met, he always pretended to be strong. Never used to cry in front of me, and cheered me up when I was crying. But on this day, I saw him cry. Seeing his tears, finally I realized he really, really, loved me very much.

Then Gill walked me home. When we arrived in front of my house, Gill was staring at my eyes deeply. Then he kissed me again. Tears started rolling down my cheeks again. The kiss lasted so long. Because it might be the last kiss we could do. When interval time for us breathing, Gill whispered 'I love you' in my ear.

* * *

_I sneak in and see your friends,_

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel,_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid,_

_Somewhere back inside a room,_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

I sneaked into the back of the church, just to find Gill in bridal preparation room. When I passed a room with its door was a bit opened, I heard a cry of disgust.

"Be careful with my dress! Even a year salary of yours isn't enough to buy this dress!"

I peeked into the room. I saw a maid had just dropped a glass of tea near a pink-haired girl that absolutely the snotty girl, Luna. The maid immediately collected the glass shards. Seemed like Luna angry because the maid was about to spill the tea accidentally on the wedding dress that she wore.

"S-sorry miss" the maid said softly.

"Hh ... how clumsy! Once more carelessness, you will be fired!"

Luna was sitting in front of a mirror. She was staring at the mirror; her face was so arrogant when she said:

"Gill, eventually you'll be mine, not the plebeian girl anymore"

My face heated up. I immediately went from that place before my anger explodes and I could have done a bad thing to Luna. I ran to the Light House and calmed myself there. I was crying loudly. In one hour, my Gill will belong to her.

* * *

_Fond gestures are exchanged,_

_And the organ starts to play_

_A song that sounds like a death march,_

_And I am hiding in the curtains,_

_It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be._

The organ began to play wedding music, which sounds like death march in my ear. Guests started crowding the church, and I realized maybe I was the only one that wasn't invited. Let it be, after all, these people wouldn't check if you were invited or not right?

The priest entered the church followed by Gill. Gill was wearing a white tuxedo. He was ... looked so handsome. He seemed to looking for me in the crowd of sitting people, and then when his eyes met with mine, he gave me a sad smile. I looked down because I couldn't stand seeing his sad face.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen._

_But I know you wish it was me,_

_You wish it was me,_

_Don't you?_

Luna entered the church with some of the bridesmaids and her father. Her face was arrogant as she floated down the aisle like a pageant queen. I should be the one that walk on the aisle. I should be the one that stood beside Gill as the vows were spoken. But I know, Gill wished it was me, he wished so, didn't him?

Finally Luna arrived in front of the altar, and the priest, Perry, started the event. Before starting the event, he asked:

"Before the important event started, is there any objection about this marriage?"

_This is surely not what you thought it would be,_

_I lose myself in a daydream,_

_Where I stand and say_

When I heard that question, I lost my mind and stood up. Everyone immediately looked shocked, as well as Gill and Luna. Luna seemed very upset and mumbled something. While I was standing, I couldn't say anything.

_I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance,_

_I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me._

_Horrified looks by everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you._

"Please speak now or forever hold your peace" said Perry, woke me up from my daydream.

There was the silence; however this was my last chance before Gill belongs to someone else. My hands were shaking as I realized everyone was looking at me. Their gaze seemed to be afraid I would mess up the marriage or they were afraid there was something odd inside me. While all eyes on me, I was still just looking at Gill and said:

"I ... I'm not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but ... Gill, you're not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl. It's your right to determine your spouse, not someone else. You shouldn't be forced to marry because of your stepmother's debt"

I was surprised at how could that words blurted from my mouth. Everyone turned their gaze from me to Gill's stepmother. Her face turned pale and she immediately ran out from the church. Finally all the people know about the debt. Now I'm sure Gill's stepmother wouldn't dare to force Gill to marry Luna.

_Don't say yes runaway now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out,_

_And they say 'Speak now'_

"Let her be! Let's continue the event!" Luna shouted angrily.

"Don't Gill! Don't do it! You don't love her, and you won't be happy if you marry a woman that you don't love! Don't continue this, don't hear her! You need to hear me out!" I said.

Gill looked confused, and the guests shouted to him:

"Speak now!"

Gill closed his eyes and then ran straight up to me and kissed me. I was shocked, and then he said:

"After all you're my destiny, Hikari, girl who dare to mess up a marriage for the sake of her loved ones. Don't worry, I will always choose you. I'm glad you're here to destroy this silly wedding"

Gill held my hand and started pulling me to get out of this church.

"Hey Gill! You have to marry me!" Luna shouted as she tried to catch after Gill. But suddenly she stumbled because her long dress and fell.

"Haha ... I'm sorry Luna! Hope you find a better man!" Gill shouted. All the guests clapped their hands. Luna swore in disgust. We immediately ran away from the church.

He still pulled my hand and then turned his head. He smiled and I replied it. I was very happy for what I've done. If I didn't do it, surely Gill belonged to Luna now.

**~ THE END ~**

Mind to review?


End file.
